Raccoon High
by euphorbium
Summary: Just when you thought high school fics were over and done with.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I decided to write since I got bored. Tell me what you think?

* * *

Raccoon High  
Chapter One

* * *

"Today we'll receive a high of 75 – a great way to start the school year, isn't that right, Jane?"

"You sure bet it is, Paul. I hope all of you-"

**SMACK!**

Chris Redfield let out a loud groan as he pulled his hand from the radio on his bedside table back under the covers. It was the first day back to school and Chris couldn't be any more pissed. Even though it was his last year, it was still _high school_. It was still one more year in hell.

"Christopher! It's 7:30!"

Chris slowly pulled the covers over his ears. _Maybe if I don't say anything she'll leave me alone_. But really, what were the chances of that happening? Mrs. Redfield was a force not to be reckoned with, especially when it came to school.

"CHRISTOPHER!" She hollered again.

"I'm just getting dressed, mom!" Chris shouted in reply, still curled up under the covers. He laid there for a good five seconds, debating whether or not to test his mother's patience. He decided that he didn't want to mess with something that could potentially make his day even worse and flung the sheets off of him. His eyes scanned the floor for something to wear as he made his way to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers.

_How am I going to survive today? _

High school: hell on earth. Almost nothing good comes from it. A more appropriate term would be an overrated institution that is supposed to educate kids from 14 – 18 years old. Key word is _supposed_. Instead, it focuses more on degrading and humiliating you. There are only two types of people in high school; those that hide their home life at school and those that hide their school life at home.

After spending a good two seconds briefly glancing in the mirror, Chris decided he was as good as ready. Of course he still had to freshen up in the bathroom but that would only take a minute, tops.

"Christopher you have five minutes!"

Racing to get ready within a time frame given by his mother, Chris knocked over multiple bathroom items. Toothpaste somehow squirted all over the sink, his razor fell on the floor and the soap landed in the toilet. _Well this is convenient. _

Deciding he'd clean it when he got home, Chris left the room and made sure to close the bathroom door behind him. If his mother saw that, he'd be crucified.

"Chris, can I drive?"

Chris glared at his younger sister, Claire, who was hanging by the stairway railing in nothing but a crop top and jeans.

"Has mom seen you?" Chris asked, countering her question with his own.

"Yes, she did." Claire replied. "So can I drive or what?"

Chris brushed passed her, making sure his keys were secure in his pocket and not already in the hands of his mischievous younger sister. "Bye mom!" He called out, making sure to pop his head in the kitchen door so his mother could see his face.

"See you kids!"

If Chris had hoped that ignoring Claire's question would get him a moment of peace, he was surely mistaken.

"Chris, are you going to let me drive?" She asked again, following him like some kind of dog.

"Why don't you just walk?" Chris asked, walking to the driver's seat and twisting the key into the handle. Unlike most teenagers in Raccoon City, Chris was not as privileged to have a nice car that unlocked with the press of the button.

"Are you going to be like this all week?" Claire whined, patiently waiting for Chris to unlock the passenger's side. He did.

"I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life." Chris lamely stated, unsuccessfully starting the car the first four times he turned the key. "I don't get how you're so excited to go back to school."

Claire adjusted the mirrors so she could fix her ponytail. "Well for one thing, I didn't try to convince mom to let me drop out of high school and go to some military school." Claire said. "Also, no offence or anything, but I don't cause half of the problems that I have."

The car finally started and Chris leaned back. "I don't start half of the problems I have…" Chris muttered as he pulled out of the driveway.

**xxx**

"God as my witness, it happened. I was in the room, for Christ's sakes!" Kevin Ryman exclaimed, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and placing it in his mouth.

"I don't believe that." Leon S. Kennedy shook his head. "Cindy has always had morals."

Kevin blankly stared at his best friend. "That's what you said about Alison." Kevin pointed out, leaning against the bumper of his car. "Now look at her."

The convenience of hanging out in student parking before the bell rang was that you were always able to spot whoever you were talking about at that exact moment. Alison happened to be flirting with David, although it seemed as if he was not having it.

"Yeah, but that was in eighth grade!" Leon defended himself. "Shit, here comes Principal Spencer!"

Kevin quickly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and jammed it into his pocket. Principal Spencer was a stickler when it came to smoking on school property. Legend had it that he could smell the scent of a cigarette like a shark could smell blood. Kevin didn't need a five hundred dollar fine. In fact, he still hadn't finished paying off his car.

"Good morning, Principal Spencer!" Kevin called out, waving a hand. Spencer gave a disgusted look to the youth, but approached him anyways. "How was your summer vacation?"

"Good until I realized that I'd have to spend another year with this ungrateful generation." Spencer retorted. Leon straightened his posture, believing that it would somehow keep him safe from Spencer's judgy little eyes. "You up to something Ryman?"

"No, of course not sir." Kevin said. "In fact, I was just saying to Leon that I really appreciated that speech you gave last year and was wondering if you were going to make another this year?"

Spencer glared at Kevin. "You weren't even there, you cretin. You were off stealing the frogs from the science labs."

Leon snorted and Kevin smacked him. "No, that was Chris." Kevin lied, mostly because he wondered if Spencer would actually believe him. He probably wouldn't though, seeing as he never did.

"Sure thing, Ryman." Spencer snarled. "Just remember that I'm always watching."

Kevin couldn't help but let out a snicker as Spencer spun around, off to go find a freshman to scare. "What the hell were you doing when he was talking to us?" Kevin asked, waiting until Spencer was out of sight before he pulled his cigarette back out. You never lit a cigarette until you had your first interaction with Spencer. It was just safer that way.

"I was straightening my posture. You know, he never harasses you if you straighten your posture." Leon explained. Kevin rolled his eyes as Leon started snacking on a granola bar. "I'm serious. You should try it."

Leon was always full of little life secrets, things that he guaranteed would work even if it seemed like the most ridiculous thing you had ever heard. Kevin could remember one time in the fourth grade, Leon had told him that if he swallowed three times and ate a pinch of salt before he was about to cheat on a test than he would never get caught. Of course, Kevin never did it, but Leon would do it every time and he'd never get caught.

_It was pure luck_.

If Kevin had done something like that, well it'd be a fifty-fifty chance. But with Leon, it always seemed to work.

"It's our last year buddy." Kevin lamely stated, taking a drag and blowing it out through his nose. "Our last year and we haven't even done anything exciting."

Leon sniffed, staring out into the distance with his best friend. His eyes grazed across the familiar faces, students that he had grown up with, people that he had seen every year. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on him that this was their _last year_. Who would he actually remain in contact with after this?

"We made it on the football team." Leon offered, although he had some kind of feeling that that wouldn't satisfy Kevin.

Kevin scoffed. "Leon, that's small time. I'm talking about _actual _excitement." Kevin took another drag of his cigarette, a collection of all the things him and Leon had done the previous year. They were all so miniscule. This was their last year and what was Kevin going to reflect on once they graduated? _Yeah, we once released rats in the school._

"I thought the rats prank was good." Leon shrugged. Kevin sighed. "No one saw that coming…" Leon trailed off, hoping that that would give his opinion some sort of justification. Kevin merely shook his head and Leon continued to scan the parking lot. It was the same old crowd, nothing new and nothing interesting. He wondered who he was going to have to take to prom.

"The rat prank is overdone. I know three other schools that did it after us." Kevin complained, taking the last drag of his cigarette before stamping it out. Leon looked down at his shoes and then at Kevin's beat up converse. "We need something new."


	2. Chapter 2

So this is basically more of a filler chapter... I had fun writing it, so I hope whoever reads it enjoys :)

EDIT: Just fixed a bunch of mistakes. Sorry about that!

* * *

Raccoon High  
Chapter Two

* * *

"I don't understand how you got your license." Billy Coen smirked, resting his elbow on a groove of the passenger side of his father's Jeep Wrangler. Or should he say; his _step-sister_'s Jeep Wrangler. Ever since Ada Wong had gotten her license, his dad had been letting her use the car like it was her own.

"You don't have to be a good driver to get your license," Ada replied, turning into the student parking lot of Raccoon High. "You just have to make it seem like you are." Ada had a point. If you were able to follow all the rules of the road and make sure you didn't lose too many points, you were gold.

Billy simply shrugged. Even though his father and Ada's mother had been married for five months now, he still wasn't accustomed to his step-sister's presence. Maybe it was because both of them kept to themselves. Or maybe it was because the two of them had both been only children. Billy didn't know what was appropriate when it came to having a sister, just like Ada didn't know what was appropriate when it came to having a brother. Were they supposed to talk about school together? Share inside jokes?

Their parents had assured each of them that it would take time to build a relationship. After all, they had just met each other. "_It will come with time, son. Don't think too much about it._" Billy's dad had told him once. But Billy didn't even know what to think of Ada. She was different in comparison to most girls he knew. Ada was always by herself, always seeming too busy for anyone else. She seemed to have a ten year plan, while Billy couldn't even grasp a one day plan.

Billy had always seen just how close his father was with his sister. How was he supposed to be so close to someone that wasn't even really part of his family?

He turned to look out of the window. Students were everywhere. Almost immediately, Billy could identify the nerds, the jocks, the plastics, the burnouts… and the list went on. It was a lot different from the private school his father had him attend the first fourteen years of his life. When his father had married Ada's mom, everything had changed. She had insisted that public school education was a great way to build social skills and explained that some of the best memories come from co-ed facilities.

So now Billy and Ada were attending Raccoon High… which in Billy's opinion, sort of looked like a dump.

The gates to the school weren't adorned with any particular design. It was just a metal mesh - the complete opposite from Billy's old school. Not only that, but the building looked like it was built in the '60s and hadn't been looked after since. _How does anyone attend this school and not feel like they're part of the ghetto?_ Billy wondered.

For the most part, the students wore nice clothes. They drove nice cars. Billy wasn't materialistic; he was just trying to figure out how people could attend a school that looked like a landfill while they looked like Heidi Klum offspring.

Billy gripped onto the handle of the door as Ada sped over the speed bumps. It seemed as if instead of slowing down before she got to the bump, she would floor the accelerator. "You should really slow down." Billy suggested, although it sounded as if it was void of any emotion.

"If I slow down, we'll be late." Ada replied, gripping the steering wheel as they soared over another speed bump. "We still need to get our schedules and I lied to Peter when I said I went for orientation."

Peter was Billy's dad. He smirked slightly. It was comforting to know that Ada couldn't refer to her new parent as 'dad', just like Billy couldn't refer to Gloria as 'mom'.

The car made a sharp turn, causing Billy's body to lurch to the right. "Jesus Christ, Ada-" Billy began to complain, only to see a short haired brunette in the middle of Ada's war path. "Brakes!" He shouted, his heart leaping out of his chest. Ada pressed her foot against the brake as hard as she could, making sure to turn the wheel to the left.

The car finally stopped adjacent to the poor girl that looked like she had just had the fright of her life. Billy felt his heart slow down and let out a deep breath of air. Ada sat for a few minutes, hands on the wheel and her foot still firmly pressed on the break. _It's the first day of school and you've already almost killed someone._

Billy took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He gave a sympathetic nod to Ada, telling her it was OK to go find parking and get her schedule. Ada nodded in response and slowly moved her foot off the break.

"You alright?" Billy asked the girl. She had dropped her books in fright and was frantically picking them up. "My sister's just in a rush." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing Billy could offer to say.

"O-Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." The girl stuttered.

"Well, that's good." Billy lamely remarked. He wasn't much of a chatterbox. "By the way, I'm Billy Coen." He offered her a hand to shake. She moved her books from her right arm to her left and gently shook it.

"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers." She was shy. Billy could tell by the way her eyes never exactly met his. "So… that was your sister?"

"She's my step-sister, actually." Billy said. "Anyways, I have to go pick up my schedule."

Rebecca nodded and brushed her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Don't get yourself killed." Billy warned, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Rebecca broke out into a grin and nodded.

"I'll try not to."

**xxx**

Rebecca watched as Billy crossed the street and headed towards the building. _He has to be a senior. He's too tall to be a junior. _

She hadn't been expecting much for her first day back to school. Nothing like _that_, at least. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on the boy that had almost run her over. The way he walked was… different. It wasn't as if he was walking with cockiness, like most guys at Raccoon High did. Billy walked like he was a background character.

"Rebecca!"

She turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from and saw her best friend Claire running towards her. Rebecca smiled when she saw Claire's get up. Claire had to be one of the most down-to-earth girls at Raccoon High, and her outfits usually represented that.

"I saw what happened as I was getting out of the car!" Claire exclaimed when she had finally caught up to her friend. "Are you OK?" Claire was always concerned about others and to see that Rebecca could have almost been turned into a pancake made her heart wrench.

Rebecca nodded. "I'm fine. Just got a little scared." She reassured her friend. "Did you get my text?" Rebecca wasn't fond of having too much attention cast on her. Changing the subject was the best option when it came to Claire, especially since Claire seemed to have a short attention span most of the time.

"Oh, yeah!" Claire brightened, switching the strap of her bag to the opposite shoulder. "My phone died before I could respond, but yes, I _do _have creative writing as my homeroom." Claire beamed with pride. Even though Rebecca and she had shared many classes together, Claire couldn't help but get excited with the hopes that they would have the same courses each semester. "Oh, and guess what!" Claire suddenly exclaimed. "I heard that some of the seniors are taking this course as an elective. That means there's a high possibility of us having eye candy!"

Rebecca giggled. "Actually, I think I might have already found myself some eye candy…" Rebecca trailed off.

Claire's eyes widened. "Who!" She demanded. Rebecca couldn't help but smile.

"I'll tell you during lunch!" Rebecca exclaimed, trying to shush Claire's protests. "We'll have more time to talk about it then."

Claire let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But I want _details_." Claire threatened, waving a finger in front of Rebecca's face.

"Alright, I promise." Rebecca said, backing away from Claire's finger. "Here comes Chris now." It was some kind of rule that the two girls had made up to make sure that they were always aware of Chris' presence. He was so over-protective of his younger sister that it made gossip sessions a lot less effective and a lot more dangerous.

Claire smoothed her shirt as her brother made his way over, a distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" Claire asked upon noticing her frowning brother.

"I just texted Jill telling her she has five minutes to get here and she _still_ hasn't responded." Chris whined.

"Maybe she's in too much of a rush that she can't answer her phone right away?" Rebecca suggested.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Chris, give the girl a break! So she doesn't answer her phone in five seconds. It doesn't mean she's dead." Claire said, crossing her arms. Chris shot a glare in her direction, which was enough to make Rebecca scared for her life. Claire on the other hand didn't even budge. She was used to her brother's antics and so she was no longer affected by it.

Chris and Jill were best friends. They'd been best friends since forever and were attached to the hip. It didn't help that Jill lived right next door to the Redfields. This meant that no matter where Chris was, Jill was always by his side. Her bedroom window was directly opposite to his as well, which only made things even more cliché than they already were. Wherever Jill went, Chris was quick to follow. Claire was surprised that the two weren't dating by now. In fact, she was just waiting for one of them to break down and confess their feelings of undying love to the other any day now.

"Well she's never this late." Chris mumbled, crossing his arms and trying to find something interesting to look at in the opposite direction. He hated when Claire was right about things. It only showed weakness.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon." Rebecca assured him, giving him a small smile of support. Chris mentally thanked her but didn't continue on the subject.

**RIIIIINNNGGGG!**

"Great, if we don't haul ass we'll be late." Claire adjusted the strap of her bag and grabbed onto Rebecca's arm. "We'll see you later Chris!" She called out as she and Rebecca began speed-walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"See you guys." Chris waved, although he hadn't decided whether or not he was going to abandon post and go to class. Just in time, he saw Jill Valentine pull into a parking space. A smile spread across his face as he raced to catch up with his best friend, who looked the same as usual. That was one of the things Chris loved about Jill. Unlike most girls, she never really dressed up for school. She'd casually stroll in, no make-up and wearing some of the ugliest pairs of jeans, and she'd still have the whole male population at Raccoon High staring after her.

"Jill!" Chris called out, beaming from head to toe.

The minute Jill heard Chris' voice, her whole body perked up. "Chris!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag from the back seat and then shutting the car door. Chris enveloped her in a big hug, which Jill always loved. "I didn't even think you were going to show up today until I saw the fifty text messages you left me." She teased.

Jill knew how badly Chris had wanted to drop out of school and join the forces. Chris' father had been a member before he had died from cancer a long time ago. Ever since then, Chris had been inspired to do his part and Jill couldn't blame him. After all, Jill seemed to take after her own father as well.

Chris merely lightly shoved her in response, causing Jill to let out a small giggle. "So, what do you have for homeroom?" Jill asked as the two of them merged into the throng of students.

"Art." Chris sighed. He wasn't much of an artist and everyone else knew so, but he didn't have the time to take a bunch of stress inducing courses that he wasn't even going to need later on in life. "You?"

"History." Jill replied, tucking a short strand of her hair behind her ear. "I guess we'll have to wait until after homeroom to know if we have any other classes together."

Chris nodded. He wished he had had first period with Jill. Out of the three years that they had been in high school, they had only had about two or three classes together. Chris didn't mind it, but it was their last year. Knowing Jill's father, he'd give in to whatever she wanted and Chris knew that Jill wanted to go away for school. She wanted to explore the world and do things.

Chris wanted to go into the military. That most likely meant that they'd be separated for sure. No longer could he simply open his bedroom window and throw pebbles at her windows until she opened hers. No longer would they be able to see each other within ten steps.

Thinking about that fact only made his heart wrench at the thought of high school even more. As much as he hated it, it was the only thing that allowed him to see Jill every day.

"I heard Kevin has creative writing as homeroom." Jill hinted. Kevin and Chris were sworn enemies. Literally. In middle school, Kevin declared Chris his enemy when Chris refused to give him the answers to a Spanish test. Chris hated the cockiness that Kevin held, as well as for making his life miserable.

"So there is a God." Chris sighed. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing Kevin every morning. He'd either commit suicide or mass murder if that was the case.

They were already in the busy halls now. There were students rushing to class, students talking to their friends, students on their phones… it was a scary sight. Jill couldn't imagine leaving Raccoon High next year. She was as excited as any other senior, but she was nervous too. University was a hell of a lot bigger than Raccoon City High School.

"Here's my stop. Have fun in art!"

Chris smiled and waved towards Jill before he was pushed forward by the mass amount of people trying to get to class.

He really hoped that this semester wasn't going to be total shit.

**xxx**

"Mr. Ryman, please sit down." Mr. Irons drowned out. Kevin wrinkled his nose in disgust. Mr. Irons had to be _the _fattest and most repulsive teacher at Raccoon High. With his porn star moustache and his overly creepy voice, he was the perfect representation of what was wrong with Raccoon City.

"Yeah, yeah, let me just finish borrowing this pencil from Leon." Kevin said, turning his back to the teacher. "Is he watching me?" He whispered to Leon, who was firmly planted in his seat. Leon tilted his head to the side of Kevin's body, allowing him a full glimpse of what Mr. Irons was up to.

"Yes." Leon whispered back. Kevin sighed and grabbed Leon's pencil from his desk before sitting in the seat diagonal from Leon's.

"Alright class, please settle down so we can get started. We have a lot of things to talk about today." Mr. Irons said very loudly, in order to drown out the constant chatter from the students. "Class, please…"

Kevin sighed. He didn't understand why he though taking creative writing was a good idea, but he had and now he was stuck with Irons. At least he had Leon in the class. There was also Alyssa Ashcroft, the cute and spunky blonde that Kevin had had his eye on for a while now. She always acted as if she couldn't even notice whether Kevin was in the room or not, but he knew that deep within her tough, nonchalant exterior, she secretly had the hots for him. After all, they had shared a night together at Leon's last house party.

"Hey Leon!"

Leon looked up to see Ingrid Hunnigan, the smartest girl in the whole entire grade. "Oh, hey Hunnigan." He said, waving to her as she took a seat beside him. Even though most people called her Ingrid, Leon and her were so close that she didn't even bat an eyelash when he called her by her last name only.

She pushed her glasses up and smiled. "So I guess I'll be helping you out again this year as well?" She asked. Each year Hunnigan would help Leon out when it came to understanding the material that was taught in class. Sometimes, if Leon was having a tough time, she'd help him cheat on tests. But that only occurred during desperate times.

"You know it, Hunnigan." Leon grinned. His average had improved greatly between the ninth grade and now and he owed it all to Hunnigan. "Although I'm surprised that you'd take a class like this…" He trailed off. Hunnigan usually took courses like biology and chemistry. Not creative writing.

"I need a chill course with no exam so I'm not stressed out." Hunnigan shrugged. "I really need my marks to be top notch if I want to get into Ivy League."

"You've got a point."

It figured that Hunnigan would aim high.

The final bell rang, causing Mr. Irons to get out of the seat he had been sitting in for the past six minutes of his defeat. "Alright settle down, settle down." He said loudly. "It's about time we begin class."

Kevin groaned, causing several kids to giggle. Mr. Irons shot him a menacing glare before he continued.

_Who's in this class anyways?_

Dropping his chin in his palms, Kevin scanned the room. Of course there was Leon, Alyssa, Hunnigan… That's when Kevin spotted her. Chris' kid sister, Claire, was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Kevin never really gave her much thought, but he knew just how pissed Chris would be if he found out that Kevin had sprouted some kind of friendship with her.

Kevin wasn't the type to cause misery in the lives of others, but his and Chris' feud went way back. Maybe he was a little bit of a shit disturber. If he wasn't though, it would have resulted in one very boring life.

Smiling to himself, Kevin looked back to the front of the room to where Mr. Irons was giving his usual first day back to school speech. Kevin had to admit, Claire was cute. Cute in a way that surprised him, because he usually went for the blonde girl in the front with the half smile. Claire was the brunette in the back with the toothy grin. Yet he found her cute.

"I cannot stress enough how important a three-ringed binder is for this class."

_What an idiot._ Kevin thought. _Like anyone would actually bring a two-ringed binder to school. Do they even make those things anymore?_

Kevin really hoped he had something good next period. He was already getting sick of Mr. Irons' voice.


End file.
